


Sleep, Now

by Tseecka



Series: DARP Kisses [5]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Healing, Kisses Meme, Semi-Graphic Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tseecka/pseuds/Tseecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Violet comes to Anders with an injury.</p><p>---</p><p>For a Tumblr RP Kissing Meme, Prompt: "Upside-Down Kiss"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep, Now

**Author's Note:**

> Violet Goddard belongs to [Shink](http://starsandscimitars.tumblr.com).

he wound, when Anders peels back the slashed and tattered fabric of Violet’s trouser leg to get a proper look at it, is not a life-threatening one. Bad, certainly, but not life-threatening, and he feels his pounding heart subside just a fraction at the knowledge. It’s been an effort to remain calm, even in the face of Violet’s well-guarded fear, and he feels the first semblance of true calm wash over him. She will be fine, he tells himself, and doesn’t let any of it show on his face.

"Nasty," he says aloud, and gives her a reassuring smile—a healer’s smile—as he begins to prep his medicines. 

It would be simpler to just use magic, he thinks, to cast a spell and watch her flesh knit back together, see the flow of blood stemming slowly before stopping altogether; but magic brings the Templars down, even if Varric and Aveline’s combined influence keeps them away from his actual door, and he prefers to save that for the real emergencies.. And besides—there is a satisfaction to be had in doing the work with his own hands. 

Magic has the ability to be both impersonal and intimate, but actually laying hands on a wound, cleaning it and stitching it and binding it—that is nearest of all. 

He offers her a sleeping draught, to send her off to the Fade while he works, but she refuses with a wan little smile. Instead, he fetches a pillow for under her head and neck to give her comfort, and sets to work on the gash, herbs and salves and potions and poultices all coming to work under his skilled, expert hands. The blade that did this wasn’t poisoned, he tells her, and she laughs and quips through her gritted teeth, and he ignores the tight fist of she’s made around a handful of his robes. The numbing herbs do their job, but it’s a big job, and not uncommon for some of the pain to sneak through; he gives her a strip of leather to clench between her teeth at the worst parts. 

It’s simple enough work, and he is talented at what he does even without the aid of his magic, but it’s a large gash and it takes some time. By the time he’s ready to begin stitching the skin closed around skin that looks as pink and healthy as slashed open flesh can, her hair and the pillow under her head are soaked with sweat. 

This time, he insists on the sleeping draught, as both her healer and her friend, and she accepts it with a weary nod. He pours it into a cup and mixes it with tea and tips the cup to her lips, supporting her head with one hand and tilting the cup with the other. All the while, he murmurs reassurances to her, tells her what is in the draught and, more importantly, what is not, and she relaxes a little more in a way that has nothing to do with the potion that has yet to kick in. 

He waits there, standing next to her head and stroking her hair, while he waits for her to drift away. Her eyes close, and the lines of pain slacken from her face. He bends down, nose brushing her chin as he leaves a light kiss on her lips, and returns to his place at her hip to close the wound while she sleeps peacefully. 


End file.
